pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Proton Freezer
|released = 15.7.0 |lethality = 65 (max) |rateoffire = 78 |capacity = 8 |mobility pc = 50 |attribute = (hidden) |cost = Obtained from the Trader's Van |theme = Future/Sci-Fi Themed }} The is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 15.7.0 update. It can be obtained for a limited time during the Christmas holidays in the Armory. Description It is a sci-fi themed weapon that shoots blue bullets that slow down the player. It has a decent fire rate, a good capacity and a low mobility. It has rockets, area damage and the Slow Down Target attribute. Appearance It appears to be a sci-fi themed weapon with 2 red nitrogen tanks in the back due to the fact that it has slow down target attribute, a gray controller with an aqua battery pack used to fire the weapon, and a red, white, and blue barrel. An arm links the barrels and a contraption which turn the nitrogen into a fast and deadly projectile. Combat The player holds a gray controller with its right hand. When the player shoots, the red button is pressed and the contraption which shoots, spits out a high damaging blue ball of presumably nitrogen. The projectile has travel time but it is very fast. At a moderate fire rate, it shoots 8 projectiles which can slow down enemy players, and also has area damage before needing to reload. When spawning, the player is given two extra magazines. When reloading, the aqua battery pack is taken out of the gray controller and the player inserts another one. Strategy Tips It deals high damage, it has a slow fire rate, a good capacity, and a slow mobility. It is 1 - 2 shots but it has very strong slowdown and you won’t take damage when rocket jumping. * Time your shots as this weapon is a 1 - 2 shot. * Use the strong slowdown as your advantage. * Switch to any 85 mobility weapon as you won’t run fast with this weapon. * Try targeting weakened players. * Use this in close to medium range as it has bullet travel. * Use this on a group as it has area damage. ** Pair this with the Singular Grenade to get easy points and kills. * This weapon is a very good weapon for rocket jumping, so make those 8 shots count. * Don’t always use this in long ranges, as the crosshair makes it difficult for that type of range. Counters * Pick off its user(s) from long ranges. * Attack its users from behind or while he/she is reloading. * Try strafing or rocket jumping to waste the user’s ammo. * Be away from the ground often by using a Jetpack. * Outrun the enemy with any 85 mobility weapon such as Dark Force Saber or Katana. Skins Recommended Maps * Pool Party Equipment Setups Bring any long ranged weapon, such as the Prototype or the Sniper Exoskeleton. Changelog 15.7.0 * Initial release. 16.8.0 * Buffed from 3 shots to 2 shots kill. Trivia * The area damage effect from this weapon is quite similar to the Sock Bomber area damage effect. * Some 3 cat spammers use this to slow down people (specially those who double jump in an attempt to avoid the shots) and rocket jump. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Slows Down Target Category:Themed Category:Trader's Van Category:Single Shots Category:Area Damage Category:Legendary